tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward's Brass Band
* Michael Brandon |season=7 |season_no=7.05 |number=161 |released= * 10th October 2003 * 13th February 2004 * 24th March 2004 * 31st July 2004 * 18th October 2004 * 25th November 2005 * 27th November 2005 * 16th September 2009 |previous=The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge |next=What's the Matter with Henry?}} Edward's Brass Band is the fifth episode of the seventh season. Plot During the summer, there are a lot of attractions for visitors to the island, like the brass band. One day, Edward is very excited. The Fat Controller has given him the job of picking up the band and taking them to a concert staged for the next night. Edward cannot wait to hear their wonderful music. But as Edward steams through Brendam Docks, he does not notice Big Mickey unloading a huge boiler from a ship. Suddenly the boiler swings and knocks Edward off the rails into a pile of coal. Cranky has been watching and teases him. The Fat Controller tells Edward that he will go to the fitters yard. That night, a storm rolls in while the workmen are trying to mend Edward, leaving him feeling sad and very damp. The next morning, Edward asks if the workmen will be finished soon. The Fat Controller tells him that he will not be fixed in time and that Bertie will take the band to the concert, much to Edward's sadness. Bertie collects the band and sets off. But he finds that the storm has flooded a large part of the road, so his driver decides to take a shortcut across a muddy field. But Bertie's wheels sink in the mud and he cannot budge. The band begins to worry that they will be late to the concert, but the leader has an idea. By now, Edward has been mended and coupled to some coaches. Suddenly he and his driver hear some music coming from the distance, and hurry to see what the matter is. The band is delighted to see their old friend, and Edward promises to get them to the concert on time. They climb aboard his coaches and they set off. That night, the concert is a great success. Everyone loves the band's music, especially Edward. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Stepney (does not speak; stock footage) * Big Mickey (not named; does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * One of the stone-dropping boys (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * James (stock footage cameo) * Toby (stock footage cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (stock footage cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (stock footage cameo) * The Storyteller (stock footage cameo) * The Special Visitor (stock footage cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Fishing Village * The Lighthouse * The Windmill * The Works * Three Tier Bridge * Shunting Yards * The Old Trestle Bridge * Tidmouth Bay (stock footage) Trivia * The LT Warehouse from the TUGS episode, High Tide can be seen. * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Edward the Very Useful Engine is used, as is edited stock footage and deleted scene from Scaredy Engines and The Old Bridge respectively. * This is the first time a model from TUGS was used as a character, which was Big Mickey. * In the UK version, the alarm uses the SOS signal in Morse Code. In the US version, the alarm is just a simple musical ditty. Some international versions use another SOS music track as well. * This episode marks Edward and Cranky's only speaking roles in the seventh season, as well as the first of the very few times in the franchise that the former derails. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr., PBS and Treehouse TV airings. * This was the last Classic Series episode to be paired with a PBS Kids, Treehouse TV and Nick Jr. airing of Thomas. Therefore, it was the Classic Series episode to be featured in a half hour airing in the United States and Canada. Goofs * A behind the scenes picture of Edward being repaired shows his empty tender with wires inside. * At the beginning, Gordon has Edward's whistle sound. * Before Edward gets hit by the ship's boiler, his eyes are wonky. Also, he has his shocked face long before the boiler hits him. * Studio equipment is reflected in Bertie's back window in one shot of him going along the muddy road. * Some of the band members lack mouths on their models. * When Edward puffs by the curve before he gets hit by the ship's boiler, his body is off-centre. * The US narration is out of sync during the conversation between Edward and Thomas and during the scene with Edward and Bertie. Merchandise * Books - Edward's Brass Band and Edward and the Brass Band In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:La Banda de Edward pl:Orkiestra Edka Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video